For The Good Of The Lab
by KimCSI
Summary: My take on a possible ending for the Season 9 Premiere


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, all characters remain property of CBS Paramount, Jerry Bruckheimer and Alliance Atlantis. I merely borrowed them. Otherwise I would be Sara Sidle, and Grissom would be mine :D

No money has been made in the production of this fanfic.

* * *

**For The Good Of The Lab**

Grissom walked down the corridor in the direction of his office. It had been almost a week since Warrick had been found in his car with severe gunshot wounds. The whole of graveyard, or what was left of it, had refused to let anyone else handle the case. Warrick was currently in a critical condition at Desert Palms under 24 hour security. The case was getting to them all, but Grissom had been tired before Warrick's attempted murder, now he was just downright exhausted, fed up, and even more disillusioned about the job than before.

"Gil!" a familiar voice called out. "GIL!"

Grissom stopped, vaguely aware that Catherine was trying to catch up with him.

"Gil," she said placing her hand on his left arm, "Look, you're exhausted, you've been here round the clock for days now. Go home, get some rest." The blonde smiled at him.

"Look Grissom, you look beat. Go home." Nick chipped in as he approached with Greg.

Grissom noticed that Greg was grinning. _Why is he grinning? Nobody has grinned like that since…_ he thought back to the meal that was shared at the diner the night of the shooting.

"Do as you are told Gilbert."

Grissom froze. He'd know that voice anywhere. He saw the three CSI's before him smile. He turned around. The smile on his face was a picture. "Sara!"

Sara returned his smile.

The air was electric. Catherine, Nick and Greg stood and watched in pure fascination as they watched Grissom and Sara. The attraction was undeniable.

Sara walked up to Grissom and hugged him. Her arms snaked around his neck and she placed a kiss on his cheek before they broke apart. Grissom stood beside Sara, his right arm around her shoulders, holding her to him. They shared a lingering look and Sara had a full wattage smile on her face.

"That's something I haven't seen in a while, a Sara Sidle smile!" Nick grinned.

Sara shared a quick fleeting look with Grissom before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Uhuh Nicky. A Sara Grissom smile." She corrected, unable to hide her beaming smile.

The looks on the CSI's faces made Sara laugh. Grissom hugged her closer. "I think we've made them speechless." He said.

"That'd be a first!" Sara shot back, grinning.

"Normally, I'd be annoyed at such a comment. But I'm so happy for you guys!! Congratulations!!" Catherine said as she kissed Grissom on the cheek and hugged Sara.

"I can't believe it!" Greg said, dumbfounded, "I always thought you'd be Sara Sanders." He added in a mock hurt voice.

"Dream on Greggo." Sara and Nick said in unison.

"Warrick so owes me! I knew you two would. Congratulations man!" Nick offered. He held his hand out to Grissom, who promptly shook it, then he gave Sara a bear hug.

"Oh I've missed you Nicky." She said.

"I've missed you more. Can I have my wife back now?" Grissom smirked.

"Sure man." He replied, releasing Sara from his grasp.

"Man Warrick's gonna be pissed, he owes me three hundred bucks!" Nick chuckled.

"You better go tell him the good news then huh?" Sara asked, a solemn edge to her voice. "How is he?"

Catherine sighed. "He's critical but stable. The doctors have put him in a drug induced coma while his body recovers from the surgery he had to remove the bullets."

"Cath, I'm so sorry." Sara said, tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Sara."

"I know, but it must be hard on you, working the case and being so close."

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Catherine replied with a faint hint of humour.

The group fell silent, each reflecting on the present situation.

"It's not the same without him." Greg piped up.

"He'll be back Greg. We'll get our team back." Nick said.

"Talking of the team," Sara paused as she reached into her pocket, "How do you feel about this?" she asked as she retrieved a name badge reading '_Grissom_'.

"You're coming back?" Catherine asked.

"She certainly is. Ecklie didn't want to lose us both." Grissom said with his trademark lopsided smile.

Catherine stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. "You… _bribed_ Ecklie?"

"I like to think I made him realise his priorities." He smiled.

"For the good of the lab!" they all chimed in, before walking arm in arm to make their way to the hospital.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: This popped into my head earlier on the train home and I just had to write it. I know its short, but it's my first attempt at a short fic, no beta, and the first one I've dared to publish. Reviews welcomed but not required. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
